A Cowboy from the Grave
by LonestarKnight
Summary: Spike is alive and on the hunt again. This time he's teamed up with Shin. Unknowing to him, the others are chasing the same man. Will his path cross with the others? And since when did Faye and Jet travel with two other women? SpikeX(?)?
1. Informant

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop

Spike's POV

As I walked down the streets of Mars, I studied my current surrounding as it changed with each step I took. I knew this place like the back of my hand, but, after a close encounter with death. How could I not appreciate how magnificent this place truly is. My mind wondered about the past, how I survive the battle, I wasn't sure. I walked down the stairs, badly wounded, next thing I know, I'm waking up in a hospital on life support. From what I was told, I was in a coma for over a year.

It was strange to wake up and learn that a year has passed while you slept. What can I say except it really sucked. All that I had left was my gun and clothing so I did what I do best. I became a bounty hunter again. Except this time, I was alone, no friends or family left. Well, to be honest. I had friends, but, that was a long time ago.

Walking down this street was very boring but I had to do it. The Swordfish II was at the house in need of repairs. Jet normally fixed it whenever something happened but I guess I can't rely on his mechanic skills anymore. On my own with just my wits and skill.

Faye's POV

I can't believe Jet decided to take another bounty without letting me agree to it! He really screwed up this time. We're supposed to go after some martial artist who killed several people! I don't know martial arts! Neither does Jet! Sure, we got tricks to pull. But what if they don't work! I can only get so close. Damnit, I can never seem to understand that man.

Looking out of the window, I must say. Mars really does look beautiful from a distance. Much like Earth did before the gate incident. I let out a sigh at the thought of going back to Mars. The memories I have of that once barren planet aren't what one would say are worth remembering. But that was the past. If there is anything I've learned from his teachings is that we must never dwell on the past.

"Him." That spiky headed jerk. He better be glad that he's dead! I'd kill him if he wasn't. Or shove my foot up his ass. Which ever came first. Violently the ship shook around me as we entered the Martian atmosphere. "Dammit Jet! Keep it steady will ya!" I yelled out at him, "Hey you wanna drive?" "Just shut up and drive the damn thing right!"

Normal POV Spike

Spike stepped toward a bar, above it was a sign of neon lights with the words "Wonder Shot Bar". The green haired cowboy stepped through the door and scanned over the bar with his keen eyesight. Almost as if he rehearsed, he walked up to the bar and sat down on the stool, watching as the bartender moved in front of him. "What'll be." "A shot of whiskey." "Right up." "Better yet. Bring a cup." "Trying to forget something?" "Just trying to remember something important." "Well, if you're trying to remember something important then why don't you leave the bar. This place only drowns memories."

With a nod, Spike stepped outside and walked around the corner, stepped into the alley and walked into the back of the bar. There he met the bartender waiting for him to come. "Got the information?" Spike questioned, "I want you to promise me that you'll take him down. I'm tired of him always forcing me to pay his protection fee." "You have my word." "Look, I don't want you traced back to me. So be careful and don't get killed." Spike nodded as the Bartender started to speak again.

"Don Dangler lives on N. Meadow Street in the northern part of town. He lives on the Red Dagger Apartment's room number 254. Be careful, I hear he's a master in martial arts and very deadly. He'll kill you if you take him too lightly." "Then in that case, I'll be having some fun on this hunt." With a smile on his face, Spike Spiegal left the backroom and entered the cold once more. The wind picked up blowing his trench coat wildly in the air as he looked into the sky. There he was a red flaming object, probably a ship, descending toward the red planet to dock. Unknowing to him, the ship he was looking at was none other than the Bebop.


	2. Blue Coyote, Red Dragon

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop.

Spike's POV

Stars were spread out across the skies, watching below to light my surroundings with what little light the street lamps gave me. I preferred the night than day, it allowed me to work without being noticed. The streets were clean but they still stunk. But I had to keep on walking, hoping that he was still there. I had contacted my partner and told him to wait for me in front of the apartment complex. As I approached, there he was, waiting impatiently with a katana in his hand.

"Spike. There you are. You sure he's here?" Shin asked me as he tossed the katana toward me. With ease I caught the scabbard of the blade and threw its belt around my waist. After I woke up, I learned that Vicious was alive and knew he'd come looking for me. I was lucky enough to survive the fight last time, but this time, I'd be prepared. With a gun I could only go so far in close combat, but with a sword, I could win this time. As for Shin, it was strange to find him alive. From what I've learned, he was dead when I left him. Clinically that is. His body had ceased but his brain was still alive, clinging to what little oxygen it could get. The doctors were able to revive him and so we teamed up.

And why not? When it came to skills and tactics, we knew each other like a book. Even though he's never been my official partner though we have worked with another numerous times. Hell, we even grew up together and trained one another, improving our skills trying to out best the other. We also had a lot in common, both had lost everything we held close and hated Vicious. So we knew where the other was coming from.

My eyes were alert and my nerves on the edge as we entered the building. When I was like this you couldn't take me by surprised. Quickly but silently we moved through the hallways and to the stairs. The bottom was the single and double digits so the second floor was in the 100s. That means our target is on the third. Getting a rush at tracking down a man of this rumored skilled, man I was loving this. I just hope its true about what they say about his skill.

Coming to the third floor, we rushed down the hallway glancing at the numbers as we went by. Quickly I got beside the door belonging to room 254 as Shin got on the other side. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my handgun and gripped it firmly with both hands. I always carried my handgun in my side pocket. Mostly because I hate having a gun belt around my waist. But hey, to each his own, right?

My partner gave the signal with a nod and almost immediately I kicked the door in. There he was, punching the punching bag down the small hallway in what looked like the living room. Quickly I rushed in with Shin behind me with my gun up, "Hands up Don!" I commanded but he didn't seem to want to go peacefully. They never do. Next thing I knew I was thrown over the couch and onto the table. I struggled to get up but Don quickly pounced on me trying to wrestle my gun free.

Before I knew it, the man was thrown off of me by Shin to give me enough room to back to my feet. I went left, Shin went right, we surrounded the man and put our guns away. The man quickly charged me with a punch, I myself can easily become like water when attacked like this. With very little effort, I moved to the side grabbing the man by the arm and throwing my body into his in order to flip him over my shoulder. This man wasn't as good as the rumors said. It was pathetic.

The man was nimble and strong. I'll give him that much. But as soon as he flipped up to his feet, I unsheathed my sword and pointed the tip at his adam's apple. I was tired of playing games with this creep so it was time to get my pay. "I give up! Don't kill me!" With a smirk, Shin grabbed the man and pinned him to the ground while slipping the cuffs on him. "Don Dangler, I suggest you come quietly." With that, Shin pulled the man to his feet while I sheathed my sword. Time to fill our empty wallets and get back to repairing my ship.

Faye's POV

"What do you mean Don Dangler has already been caught!" I screamed through the vid screen at Sheryl. "Sorry Faye but someone else already beaten us to it." Sheryl had been with us for about ten months. Me and Jet picked her and Janet up on Ganymede in the middle of a bounty. After that, our two parties grouped up. A group of four in one ship, if only we had a dog and it would be like the old times. Probably not, you can never replace Spike's calm attitude or Ed's child like personality.

"So Sheryl. Who was it this time?" I said landing my Redtail in front of the Airport. "The Blue Coyote and Red Dragon." "What!" I couldn't believe it! Not those two again! About nine months ago, two bounty hunters mysteriously appeared with Gabriel "Tombstone" Clayton, a man who's killed over a dozen other bounty hunters who tried to make a name for themselves. That guy had one of the highest bounties on his head, but, he was more trouble than what it was worth. Yet, he appeared on the doorsteps of the police station cuffed up with a note tied to him. The police did as the note said and left the payment in the account designated.

After that, the man had described the two hunters who caught him. One was wearing a blue suit and brown trench coat while the other was dressed in a red dragon syndicate uniform. Now, I know that the Red Dragon Syndicate was dissolved; hell, Spike was the one who dissolved it! So naturally I figured that it was some punk who just wanted to impersonate the mafia life he never had. Anyways, they were given the names Blue Coyote and Red Dragon. One after his suit and how quick the criminals say he is, the other after the syndicate his dress code resembles. It really pissed me off because those two kept catching all the big bounties on Mars. Hell, they even earned themselves a couple more nicknames like "Black Death" and "Untouchable".

"Dammit, Sheryl tell me some good news!" "Weeeell," Her voice held on the first word. I hate it when she does that. "Apparently we're going to staying on Mars for a while. Something about having to give the ship a tune up and upgrade some of its systems." "You're joking, right?" "Sorry Faye. Oh yeah, Janet is on her way to your location in the Mariner. You two are going to have to look for a place for us to live while the tune up is going." "Why can't we live in the ship?" I was getting very frustrated. Being kicked out of our ship for awhile! Today was getting worse and worse. "Because I said so! That's why. Now get your lazy ass moving and find us a place to stay!" I heard Jet scream out.

"How long are we staying?" I was getting frustrated. I really didn't mind getting kicked out of the ship, but, what I did mind was having to stay on Mars. "I dunno. Six months maybe?" Oh god, is he trying to make me seriously want to kill him? Because it sure as well was working!


	3. Shin's New Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own CB

Spike's POV

'Today is going to be one of those days. Slow and boring. Sitting on this couch all day and watching T.V. is getting annoying. I could train, but I trained this morning and Shin is no where to be in sight.' With the remote in my hand, I flipped through the channels slowly until I came to the news. "Today's top story. Yesterday wanted criminal Don Dangler was caught by the Blue Coyote and Red Dragon. Ever since these two have appeared, the crime rate has gone down." I heard the news anchorman say. 'Of course the crime rate is down! People are afraid that a bounty will be stuck on them and we'll come and get them.'

But in truth, it sucked being a celebrity. Yeah, they didn't have any pictures of us, but, I don't want there to be any hint of me still being alive. What if Vicious tracked me down? What if she tracked me down? I'm probably ready for Vicious, but if he catches me off guard I'm dead. Her? I'm definitely not ready for. Hell, I left her crying on the Bebop. She'll probably hate me for walking out like that. We were like her family and here I am supposed to be dead.

Well, I guess I might as well find something to do instead of sitting here all day. Hell, my ship needs to repaired. Bringing my feet off the couch sure did take a lot of energy. Man did I feel stiff. After stretching my legs, I walked over toward the front door and opened it. Stepping outside, I walked down the sidewalk and looked around the neighborhood. My neighbor, Ms. Johnson, waved at me. "Hello Spike!" "Hey Ms. Johnson!" I replied. Jet and Faye would freak if they saw how friendly I was with the people in this neighborhood. But then again, I've known these people my whole life. Me, Shin, Lyn and Vicious grew up in this neighborhood on this very street. These people even knew that I was the Blue Coyote and Shin was the Red Dragon, but they knew to keep it to themselves or me and Shin wouldn't be walking among the living anymore.

The elderly lady walked over toward me, "Spike my boy. Did you greet the new neighbors?" 'The new neighbors? That's right, Mr. Calloway moved out about a month ago. He lived across the street and down the road several houses away.' "Haven't had time." I lied to her. I hate lying to Ms. Johnson, she was my old elementary school teacher so she knew when I was lying. "Spike. I know you've been home all day. What could you do to keep you from visiting the new neighbors?" "You know. Stuff." "Well, don't let that bounty hunting go to your head. It'll get you killed. Besides, you really should settle down. The ladies over there look like they could take care of you." "Ladies?" "Three ladies and an old man. A blond, a brunette and some purple haired girl." 'Couldn't be! Well, I mean, hell what are the chances?'

Placing my hands into my jacket's pocket, I interrogated my old school teacher once more, "So. Did you get any names?" "Um, I think one of them was named Janet." 'Not her.' "Another was Sheryl." 'Still in the green.' "What was the last one's name? For some reason I can't remember her or the old man's name either. And him you'd remember easily. Especially with that prosthetic arm of his." 'Prosthetic arm? Damn. Couldn't be! Seriously, well I hope it isn't.' "Tell me, does that man have a metal plate under one eye?" I questioned. I already knew it was him, but I had to make sure. "Why yes deary." "Shit. Why did Jet and Faye decide to come here?" "Yes that's her name. Faye. Faye Valentine. Why Spike, so you already did meet them!" She doesn't know how right she is. "Listen. Ms. Johnson, whatever you do, don't let them know that I live here."

Naturally she looked at me funny but she knew I wouldn't make a request unless it was important. She just nodded with a huge sigh, "Spike. Tell me, who are those people?" "The blond and brunette I don't know. But Faye and Jet were, at one time, my old partners. When I left to fight Vicious, I left her crying. Crying because she thought I was going to die." "I see. Well Spike, I won't let them know that you're here. But, is it right to let them think that you're dead?" "As far as I'm concern, I've been dead as long as I can remember." With those final words, I walked over to the garage and went to the Swordfish II after grabbing a box of tools. The thrusters were acting up so they were in need of repair. Hopefully I'll be done when Shin gets back.

Hours really do go by fast when you're busy. I didn't realize that until Shin had came back. He opened the garage door and started to speak in the calm yet happy voice of his, "Hey Spike." "Yo." I replied keeping my cool while turning a nut. "I'd like you to meet Sheryl." 'Sheryl. Sheryl. Where does that name ring a bell? Oh yeah! That's the name of one of Faye's friends.' Hoping that she was a redhead instead of a blond or a brunette, I crawled out from under the speedster and looked up. I knew I looked like crap, my yellow dress shirt and blue dress pants were covered in grease but apparently she didn't mind. As I looked at her hair, my mind kept screaming, 'Run you idiot! She might tell Faye about you!' She was a brunette, damn. "Hello Spike. Name's Sheryl. Sheryl Collins." I shook her hands, "Spike. Spike Spiegal."

As I shook her hands, I glared at Shin who just ignored it, "Sheryl met me as I was coming home. Apparently her and three others moved into Mr. Calloway's old home." "Oh, we're just here temporarily. From six months to about a year. Normally we stay on a ship." She said looking around. "So what do you do?" Shin asked while I stood up and grabbed my jacket off of my ship. "We're bounty hunters. How about you?" Before Shin could answer, I quickly jumped in, "We're performers." I pulled out a coin and performed a little illusion to where it disappeared in front of her eyes. "That's neat!"

She seemed like she bought it but she soon after went into thought. 'Dammit. Don't tell me I'm that known?' Yeah, Spike Spiegal. A name known to many bounties. A fear name might one add. Only two bounty hunters were alive who's name struck fear into criminals and was known throughout space. Hell, the T.V. even performed a special on them. Andy…huh…forgot his last name and Spike Spiegal, which is me. Hate to say it, but Andy quit and Spike Spiegal is dead as far as the records show. But now the Blue Coyote and Red Dragon are among the ranks of cowboy legends. Damn does it suck, and this bimbo Shin brought probably knows the name! Hell, Faye or Jet might have even mentioned me.

"Isn't Spike Spiegal the name of that bounty hunter? Wait! You're him!" She chirped, man did I have to think of a way out of this quickly. "Heh, as if. Spike Spiegal the bounty hunter is dead. I'm just a performer who's name is that of a ghost." Yeah, I had to keep my cool. Even though I seem cool on the outside, my mind is always different. Sometimes it's scared, sad, pissed, or frustrated. But one thing I've always been good at was hiding how I was feeling with a mask. The mask of a cowboy who's calm when faced with death. Can't say I'm to happy about it, but, if I wasn't then I'd probably be dead by now.

"Well, I have to go. It's been nice meeting you Mr. Spiegal." She turned around and stepped out of the door with Shin close behind. "Shin, you better not go over to her house." I growled. Shit, if he did we'd be screwed. Faye hasn't met him but Jet sure as hell has. Hell, I bet Jet will never forget the day he met him.


End file.
